The walking area surrounding a swimming pool, to consider one example application, has typically been constructed from poured or slab concrete, or from ceramic tiles, and is often finished to a smooth surface because in the past people have been more concerned to achieve an “easy-clean” result (or an appearance of one) than a safe surface. It is likely that people will fall on this surface which may not be clean, and can become very slippery such as by the accumulation of chemicals or algal growth. The risk of falling is raised when people are climbing out of the pool; perhaps readjusting to walking in air or after perhaps becoming quite exhausted in the water. Some people play with balls and the like as either organised or informal games, and may over-reach themselves when catching. Impact on a concrete or ceramic surface is inherently of high force and there is a risk of unconsciousness (next to a pool of water) or skull fractures.
Wet smooth tiles provide almost no grip at all to hard smooth soles on shoes or sandals, and a person beside a pool may be wearing unaccustomed footwear on loan or hire.
Some ceramic tiles are provided with ridges and grooves so that grip is enhanced, but that applies mainly to a foot bearing weight. It would be useful to encourage draining, perhaps back into the pool for filtering of dirt, or perhaps out into a drain.
Other example applications for the invention, which provides a replacement for ceramic tiles of the type described above, include areas where gymnastics is done, or industrial situations where the floor may become greasy, oily or slimy as a result of required activities.